


Too cold to heat up

by Drzuma



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: (It's an old workd but well...), Beccy/Lucy implied, Bottom Desmond Miles, Desmond has problems with his feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shaun being a sadistic ass, Shaun is a sexy devil, Short Chapters, Shy Desmond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drzuma/pseuds/Drzuma
Summary: I just love Shaun and Des... so here I am... stopping time, not thinking about their future, but here and now... and the NOW here is - them getting together (rather fast... not much plot here but well :D)2-chapters story with some extras slowly coming up :D See how those two blockheads get together ;)
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 8





	1. It's so cold...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My inspiration: Body Contact - short comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737733) by unknown. 



It was cold. Cold-like hell. Desmond wished they would be done with the searching and go back to the car which would take them to the base. But no... Of course, they had problems coz the place they came to find a special map to a Piece of Eden was a lot different from the one he saw in his memories. The palace was ruined. The ground had slid many times it had seemed. They already checked few places and dug in a few places, and he had already enough of it. The ground was frozen, his hands were so cold he couldn't feel them and if anyone would order him now to start climbing up the tower he wouldn't be able to move his finger even an inch. But it seemed – for now – that nobody was going to make him do it. Rather than that they split with bags and went in pairs to check few places. Lucy went with Beccy... So obvious... But unfortunately, that left him with... Yes... With Shaun. It seemed that not only he was unsatisfied with this fact. Well, it's not like he ever had anything for Shaun. He even thought a few times that the historian was actually funny and smart but no... that jackass had to ruin every moment Desmond thought they would make up. The young assassin didn't know why the glassed nerd hated him so much.  
\- Well... there's nothing we can do if they decided to go on together... Move your lazy ass you Coach Assassin – Shaun said with his irritated tone and started to go down the stairs to the labyrinth of ruined walls and trees.  
Coach Assassin was something the historian made up lately... well you all know the "Coach potato" thing? So it's the same but worse... Shaun just reminds Desmond all the time that while other assassins risk their lives, he just keeps on sitting in the Animus. Not like It was his choice right? But no... Mr. Great had to make him feel like shit.  
\- You're asking for a beating, and one day you'll get it – Miles said as he went after the glassed guy.  
He didn't stop to breathe out on his hands to keep them warmer but that wasn't helping at all. The temperature was drastically decreasing and it worried him. They had to find the piece before the Templars, but also before the snow blizzard came down from the mountains to the valley they were in. After a long time of walking, they made it to the ruins of the village that was under the castle. It looked as if a ghost might appear at any time. That idea made Desmond fell into a very good mood, as he got an idea to pick up on Shaun a bit.  
\- Boo! – he showed up on his right sight from nowhere wanting to scare the historian a bit. And he succeeded or, so he thought as he saw every visible muscle on Shaun's body get stiff.  
\- Miles. May I kindly ask what are you doing? Are your stupidity finally took over the rest of your small anyway brain? – Hasting's voice was colder even than the wind.  
\- Oh, come on... I scared you to make us a bit warmer. Besides I didn't know you were such a scarred cat... - Desmond laughed aloud not noticing the blush of embarrassment that showed on the historians' face for only a few seconds... 'coz it was embarrassing... letting such an idiot of assassin scare him like that!  
The silence that started after Desmond finally stopped laughing was so palpable that if you'd tried you'd probably been able to cut it with the knife. It lasted for some hours as they continued the search. A phone ring made them both jump surprised. Shaun had picked it up and after a few seconds, he was already showing that unsatisfied face of his that was always pissing Desmond off.  
\- Great... – historian said as he had stopped his conversation over the phone.  
\- What? – Miles wasn't sure if he wanted to know.  
\- They found it... But they're saying that returning will take us all a lot of time, and the blizzard is coming, so we should search for a shelter for now and that we should not worry 'coz it will last like 2 or 3 hours. Not worry?! Two or three more hours with you?! It is the worst day of my life indeed – In half of the explanation Shaun stopped talking to Desmond but started to himself with a very unhappy voice.  
\- Well, I am sorry to bother you then but it's safer for us to stay together, unfortunately... – Desmond started to speak as they walked to one of the best looking houses in the village. A small one but not as much ruined as others. It still had its ceiling.  
\- It could be worse... We could have no shelter here to find... - seeing Shaun wasn't so sure about the positive aspects of this comment he sighed and decided to try a joke – Well ya know... We could always warm each other when we feel cold. There's nothing warmer than body contact – after he ended his joke he wasn't able to laugh as he saw Shaun's ears get red. He wasn't sure if it was 'coz of cold or not.  
\- Well, then Desmond you can be sure I would rather freeze to death – while Hastings was speaking those words he didn't know that he will have to bite on them later.*one hour later in the small house after the blizzard started*Did Desmond say it was cold? Yea... but now it was Freezing Cold! Maybe the snow wasn't getting inside the house but the cold wind found its way. They sat as far from each other as possible. Miles wasn't looking at his colleague for a long time. But when the cold started to be unbearable he just threw a fast look at Shaun. What he saw wasn't a good sight. He got up and found out that if not all this training he has, his legs would give up right now.  
\- Shaun? – he walked over to the man that was sitting in the corner and not moving.  
\- Hey Snow Nerd, you there? – Desmond touched the historian's cheek with his palm and found out that it was even colder than his hand.  
\- Damn Shaun! You're freezing! Why you haven't said anything! – 'coz of the raise of adrenaline he felt a bit hotter, so he took off his jacket and put it on Shaun. After that, he had put his right hand on the man's back and raised it off the wall a bit. He then slipped in the space between Shaun and the wall and hugged the man intensively to his chest.  
\- Shaun, wake up! – Desmond started to rub Shaun's cheeks with his palms, and after that man's arms and chest.  
\- Come on man, warm up and wake up already – his voice sounded a bit panicked.  
\- What are you doing you fucking American gorilla? – the irritating voice full of insults made Desmond really happy, but probably this was the only time he'd be happy about this.  
\- Warming you up man. You were freezing... literally! – Desmond sounded angry and strict like a mom that was trying to make her little chick stay in the nest.  
\- OK. I'm better now so let go of me – Shaun tried to sound convincing but it seemed he wasn't able to fool Desmond.  
Assassin only hugged him closer.  
\- No way I'm letting you go, idiot... You'll freeze to death, and right after you, I'll join – a cloud of steam escaped his mouth as he was saying that.  
\- Well it feels like we'll freeze anyway... - Shaun murmured under his nose red on face, what was in Desmond's opinion caused by the cold.  
A long silence had risen around them, and only wind broke it a few times.  
\- It's cold... – it escaped Desmond's mouth before he could stop himself.  
Shaun frowned and then realized that Desmond's jacket is on him. That idiot was sitting there only in his blouse over the t-shirt.  
\- Are you really that dumb Miles?! – he turned back to put the jacked on Desmond, but then he stopped.  
Steam was escaping his mouth as he kept on looking at the assassin below him. Desmond was half sitting, half laying on the wall. His eyes almost completely closed, nose red, mouth light blue... that mouth just whispered that he's cold.  
Shaun took a deep breath. They need to warm up or it'll be over... No time to play two arguing kids... he guessed.  
\- OK, Desmond... Remember that thing you said about body contact and when I said I'd rather freeze... I'm taking back my words – he said slowly looking down on the assassin.  
\- Wh...what? – Desmond's mind was a bit messy, but they get even worse when he felt something hot on his mace. A breath? And then a touch of something hot but rough on his mouth.  
He opened his eyes wider as he saw Shaun's face from close up. And the thing on his mouth was no one else's but historian's mouth. Cracked from the cold and licking them, they felt rough but also warm and made a strange sensation get through his whole body which started to get a bit warmer.  
\- Sh...Shaun..? – he wanted to ask the man what was going on after the kiss was broken but then Shaun's mouth attacked his own again. Tongue finding its way into his mouth. The weird sensation flew from any place Shaun's tongue touched him inside his mouth, down to his pants. He never knew that this computer nerd would be such a great kisser. A small yelp escaped his mouth as the kiss was getting more and more passionate.  
After a while, that seemed like a lifetime the kiss was broken and Desmond could breathe again.  
\- What the hell... - he felt warm enough to get a bit more conscious.  
He was about to punch Shaun, but then he felt pain as the historian's hand grabbed his erection through the jeans. He jerked his head back against the wall and moaned erotically with pleasure that he felt. Just a second later he felt blush cover his face as he couldn't believe that it was he who made such a whore voice.  
\- That's right. Stop fighting it. It was your idea to start with... and we need to do something, so we won't freeze... Why not have a nice time while doing it? We can blame it on the cold later – Shaun was talking fast but Desmond got the point anyway. So... they were to do... THIS? Wait... Desmond wasn't on the bottom right?!- I'm not on the bottom! – he hissed through his teeth.  
\- Oh my, my... I think it is not for you to decide but for the one in control – Shaun smiled devilishly.

T.B.C.


	2. So let's have some body contact

\- Wh... What?! – Desmond's eyes grew larger as he heard Shaun's words and saw that evil smile of his. Did that mean that he'll be bottom? But... they weren't going to do that till the end right? No... He was sure that Shaun was going to make fun of him a bit and then laugh all he wanted. He can't give him the satisfaction. Must fight the pleasure... just get bit warmer and push him off... punch him... anything.  
Another moan escaped his mouth but this time a bit quieter. Desmond closed his mouth grinding teeth against teeth so no more sounds escape there, as Shaun's hand was moving on his jeans.  
\- Oh my... so you're going to put on a fight... That's just brilliant, makes me all excited – as historian said that he straightened in front of lying assassin. Desmond's eyes wandered to the place that was just screaming for his eyes' attention. And that was Shaun's trousers which became visibly too tight 'coz of excitement building up under them.  
Desmond heard his own sound of swallowing. Would Shaun really get an erection if it was only a joke? No, no, no. Don't think about such things. It is a joke. He hates Miles after all, doesn't he? He felt a spark of pleasure go through his body as Shaun places his hand on Desmond's erection again and... He started to unzip his jeans. The young assassin couldn't understand where all this excitement was getting from. After all, it was only Shaun... a guy... He swallowed again as Shaun unzipped his pants and started to rub his erection through the red boxers.  
\- Shaun stop... it's not funny you jerk – he tried to push the historian's hand away even though he felt great pleasure from his touch. But when Hasting saw that he's trying to stop him, he grabbed his wrists with his hands and pinned them to the wall, keeping them there with only one hand, as the second one returned to the boxers.  
\- Oh, Miles... Be a good boy and don't make me use more force or else I might forget myself and have too much fun – the glassed guy's voice was deep and had those sexual vibes in it that made Desmond shiver, as dark eyes behind glasses watched him with desire.  
\- You've got to be fucking kidding me... - Desmond clenched his teeth as another moan of pleasure almost escaped his mouth.  
\- Very close one... except for that "kidding"... after all Mr. Miles, I am going to fuck You... See? No kidding in there – Shaun's smile was scary but also very exciting. Desmond wasn't able to say anything. He just kept on watching the historian with big eyes full of unbelief. That made Shaun chuckled a bit, and he moved his head closer to the man before him.  
\- And now let's make you go to heaven you dumb ass – he said with another chuckle as Desmond wanted to say something after hearing he has been called a dumb ass, but Shaun's mouth didn't allow any sound to escape from his own. The kiss was passionate and made Desmond even hotter. He didn't understand why. This situation sucked. He was pinned to the wall, and a guy was playing with him. Damn. The worst day ever indeed.  
\- Ach! – just when he thought that the kiss was all Shaun was talking about, Desmond yelped in the historian's mouth as he felt a cold touch on his dick. Shaun's hand was cold, freezing cold. And when it slipped under the assassin's boxers it made his filled with blood, hot cock twitch under the touch. Desmond thought he saw stars and for a moment closed his eyes writhing under the man above him with pleasure. That was fucking awesome. Damn. What is he thinking? Let's say it's 'coz of this cold! Yes. It must be!  
\- Fuck you – Desmond was able to say as soon as his lips were freed from the kiss.  
\- No, no, no. You should say... or rather scream "fuck ME"... And be assured I'll make you say that – Shaun grinned as he saw Desmond wine under his touch.  
Miles was about to disagree and assure him in return that he'd rather bite off his tongue but Shaun's grip grew stronger on his twitching cock. He hissed as he felt the historian's hand started to move up and down his rod stimulating him. The pace was getting faster and faster, and each time his hand was near the tip, his thumb played with it, caressing, pressing, and doing everything he could to make Desmond moaned like a girl in heat. And he was doing great if we talk about achieving those sounds, 'coz Miles was panting hard and making all variants of exciting sounds.  
Shaun was watching Desmond with the excitement build up in him. Oh, he wanted to fuck him here and now without any delay. But he had to act slowly... after all, he preferred not to be hit by the hidden blade after all of this. Besides he still hoped that maybe this dumb idiot would start to feel something for him... after all isn't Shaun sexy? He's intelligent, handsome, funny, skilled... Well, that's what he thought about himself of course.  
\- Ready to fly away? – he grinned as he felt that Desmond's cock is twitching hard, and that man beneath him is close to coming.  
The one asked wasn't able to respond 'coz just after asking, Shaun moved his head down and then moved his tongue to lick Desmond's cock.  
\- Oh god – Desmond yelped as he closed his eyes and thanked in mind that his hands were pinned 'coz he'd probably had them on historian's head right now.  
\- No, it's just Shaun, but thank you anyway – Hasting laughed at him but before he heard any comment from the assassin, he took his dick in his mouth, swallowing it as deep as he could but not to the throat. He planned to move slowly to make Miles beg for him.  
\- Ah! Yes... - Desmond moaned silently as Shaun started to move his head up and down swallowing his cock, and licking it with his tongue every time his head was up. After a few seconds, Desmond's hips started to move a bit messy trying to thrust more in the historian's mouth. He felt ashamed about it but couldn't stop himself. He was so close to coming.  
Shaun smiled under his nose and opened his mouth a bit wider and then pushed Miles's cock deeper in his throat. After that, he slowly pulled out, and again deep-throated him. He was doing it slowly but the feeling and the sounds he was making, made Desmond clench his mouth between his teeth.  
\- Oh god, I'm almost... Shaun... - he yelped as he felt he was about to come.  
Hearing that the historian quickened his pace sucking him deep and hard until he heard Desmond screaming, and felt the salty, sticky fluid in his mouth.  
He raised his head with white drops on his mouth and then swallowed loud and with pleasure on his face. Desmond watched this view mesmerized and unable to speak. Miles felt he wasn't done yet. His cock hardening again as he watched this erotic view. No girl ever made him this excited... and this fast.  
\- So Mr. Miles? Unable to speak? – Shaun licked his own mouth from white drops of orgasm with a grin.  
\- No... You spoke something about heaven but I hardly even saw it – Desmond tried to make his voice sound steady just like his breath, but he failed. Shaking voice, deep breath, longing eyes, slutty mouth. He felt like a whore but couldn't help it. He just wanted to fuck... or oh damn... even BE fucked by that man in front of him.  
At first, Shaun frowned but then he saw Desmond's look and heard his breath. Oh, gods. He could swear his heart went to his throat, and his cock twitched painfully under his trousers.  
\- Don't worry. I'll send you there soon, be patient – he whispered in Desmond's ear and let go of man's hands.  
He still wasn't sure if Miles won't attack him, but he had a clue that he wouldn't be able to resist now. And he was right, as Desmond's arm were around his neck in a second and his mouth pinned to assassin's lips.  
Desmond couldn't understand why did he do that but couldn't help himself. He finally felt hot, and the excitement and pleasure... He was alone for so long... Needed it, and he didn't care if it was Shaun he was about to do it with... not anymore.  
The kiss was hot, deep, and passionate. Their tongues fought for domination but of course, it was Shaun who won. Their bodies pressed together, heat exchanged.  
Then Desmond felt something cold beneath and yelped breaking the kiss. He opened his eyes slowly to see Shaun grinning with excitement.  
\- What the... Ah... Cold... - Desmond tried to breathe slowly, but he couldn't. It was somehow exciting... Wait... What? What was...  
\- Shaun what are you... - he couldn't end his question 'coz he felt something cold press against him again. To be more correct. Against his entrance. After a while, Desmond figured out that it was Shaun's fingers with snow on them.  
\- Damn it... Is that the best lubricant you have... it's damn cold – Miles hissed when another cold bolt wandered through his body.  
Shaun only smiled and then stopped to play with his anus.  
\- Okay then... We'll do it another way... That's even better... - he grinned and then moved his hand to Desmond's mouth and pushed two fingers in man's mouth.  
\- Suck – this one word, spoken with a domination tone by historian made Desmond fully erect again.  
He closed his mouth a bit and started to lick and suck on those slender fingers. He remembered them dancing on the keyboard, and that he always wanted to touch them. A moan escaped his mouth as he began to suck on them more. The third finger went in and Desmond completely forget his head licking the other man's fingers as if they were delicious sweets.  
\- Wow... you look like a real slut Desmond... I'm impressed... But that's enough... If you like to suck them so hard, then I'll give you something even better – Shaun said as he pulled his fingers out of Desmond's mouth.  
Miles didn't get what was going on and what Shaun meant by it, 'coz he was still a bit cloudy and overwhelmed by the pleasure. Then he felt that Hasting pulled him down off the wall, so now Desmond was laying fully on his back, and right after that, a sound of a zipper broke through the wind's moans. But his jeans were already unzipped, he thought just before he jerked his head, as he felt a hot, twitching cock right next to his mouth. He opened his eyes wider as he saw Shaun's hard, huge staff throbbing and twitching right above him.  
\- Come on Miles... You enjoy sucking, don't you? – Shaun laughed and started to rub the man's mouth waiting for him to open them.  
But Desmond shocked was keeping his lips closed not agreeing on sucking another's man cock. No way in hell! No matter how hot he was... A moan escaped his mouth as he felt Shaun's cold hand on his own cock.  
That was all Shaun needed. He used that moment when the assassin's mouth was opened and pushed his twitching dick in them.  
Desmond choked as a huge cock penetrated his mouth and throat.  
\- Be a good boy and lick me good, and I'll give you a reward – Shaun said with his low voice and then leaned to get to Desmond's boxers. He moved them out of his way a bit and then touched Miles's entrance with his wet fingers. His sweater was brushing Desmond's cock.  
Desmond winced but the sound was silenced but Shaun's cock thrusting in his mouth with rhythmical moves of man's hips. Before soon assassin got to realize that he started to enjoy it. His tongue was licking the historian's rod, and he even started to moan making his throat vibrate what made Shaun hissed from pleasure.  
After playing with the man's entrance Shaun finally pushed one of his wet fingers in. He felt his muscles stiff and a sound of pain escape Desmond's mouth.  
\- Oh come on Miles... be brave... Relax, it will stop hurting in a few minutes – he said as he continued to finger man's hole.  
And he said the truth. In some time the feeling started to remind me more of pleasure than pain. That was when the second finger went in, and the rocking of Shaun's hips quickened making Desmond concentrate more on his mouth than his anus.  
Desmond choked a few times when he took Shaun's staff too deep but couldn't help himself sucking on the twitching rod with pleasure. He felt like a whore but couldn't care less right now. Finally, after some scissoring the third finger went in Desmond's hole together with a painful hiss from the man's mouth.  
\- Relax Desmond... relax honey – Shaun's low and excited voice sounded right next to Desmond's erection, and after a second his cock was in the historian's mouth again.  
The pleasure and pain mixed and Desmond was feeling like he was about to fly away. Moans escaping his slutty mouth that kept on sucking on hard cock rocking his mouth, and hips moving under the historian as if they weren't able to decide if they were to move his cock closer to man's mouth or maybe to move his ass closer to those working fingers.  
Finally, a shock of pleasure was so unbearable that Desmond jerked his head back and managed to pull Shaun's cock out of his mouth.  
\- Oh god Shaun please, Oh god – he kept on murmuring and moaning in extreme pleasure. Shaun pulled his cock out of his mouth and stopped moving his fingers. He even got off Miles, so he could watch his face.  
\- What is it Desmond...? Do you maybe want something? – Shaun smirked.  
Miles clenched his teeth and blushing looked to his right. He couldn't say it! No way!  
\- Ah! – suddenly young assassin felt fingers leaving his ass. He felt empty and longing for more.  
\- No... - he almost cried unhappily about the emptiness he felt.  
\- Oh, come on Miles! I can't do anything if I do not know what you want... - Shaun was grinning like a real evil he probably was.  
Desmond knew that all that man wanted, was for him to scream and beg. He hissed as Shaun's hand left his cock. Cold covering him again. He longed for that man's touch. To hell with his pride!  
\- Stop joking Shaun! Just fuck me already I beg you damn it! – he yelled with a painful expression as his cock twitched from loneliness.  
That was all Shaun needed. It took a few seconds for him to place himself between Miles's legs, and place the tip of his own cock on the man's entrance.  
Desmond's breath quickened as he felt what was about to happen. He looked up and blushed as he saw a longing look in Shaun's eyes and extreme excitement.  
\- Yes, put it in damn, fuck me, Shaun – Desmond wasn't sure if it was his voice 'coz it sounded so desperate and hot that it shocked him.  
\- No worries, here it goes babe – Shaun licked his mouth as he pushed in slowly.  
Muscles tightened as Desmond felt pain at first. He let a small cry escape his mouth as he closed his eyes and jerked his head back. He never thought that the historian's rod could be this big.  
\- Shhh... It's OK, it's OK honey – Shaun leaned to his lover, and kissed his forehead. His hand grabbed Desmond's cock and started to slowly stimulate him.  
\- It's OK Desmond, relax – Shaun kept on talking to him in a low, kind, warm, and loving voice that made Miles's eyes all teary. He never expected that this fucked up Brit could be like this. It made his heart flutter. He moved his arms on Hasting's back.  
\- Damn it Shaun... I'll get you for this – he tried to breathe slowly and stop his tears. But they weren't only caused by pain... but also by the feeling that finally... in his whole life someone loved him... even if just for a short while.  
Shaun leaned even closer and started to kiss every tear that was wandering on his lover's cheeks. He never thought that this cocky, "tough" Desmond could act so fuck able and cute.  
\- It's OK if we kill each other later... 'coz right now... let me love you – Shaun whispered to Desmond's ears. And when he felt muscles relaxing and a moan coming out of the man's mouth, he made one last push to get his cock inside his lover's ass.  
Desmond screamed in both pleasure and pain that got to him but Shaun closed his lips right after this in a deep kiss. At first, he waited a bit to make Desmond adjusted to the feeling of having his rod inside of him, but then he slowly pulled out almost completely, and quickly pushed in with huge force hitting Desmond's prostate without any miss.  
\- Ah! Oh god, Shaun! Fuck yes... right there! More! – Desmond kept on yelling and crying from pleasure while Shaun kept on thrusting in him faster and harder.  
The sound of two bodies making love, the smell of orgasm in the air, and words that escaped Hasting's mouth were driving Desmond mad.  
\- Fuck... Shaun! Yes! More! – Desmond couldn't stop this cause of his excitement. His ass tightened around Shaun's cock, so he could feel him more. And his own cock was about to shoot sperm all around historian's hand.  
\- Damn you... I never end so quick... - Shaun yelped as he felt he's close to coming. He grabbed Desmond's rod harder and quickened the moves of his arm to stimulate the man faster, so he'd come before Shaun. And so happened as suddenly Desmond cried out and hogged his back, gripping his legs around Shaun's body and tightening his ass even more. Shaun felt white, sticky sperm on his hand, but he couldn't think of anything else than his own that would be shot inside Desmond in a few seconds.  
\- Damn you. Why you have to be so damn sexy to get me, fall for you like that – he hissed under his nose as he thrust one last time in Desmond and climaxed with a quiet scream of pleasure escaping his mouth.  
After that Shaun fell on Desmond's torso without any strength to keep himself on his hands. They both were breathing hard. It took them some time before they got their strength back. Shaun pulled his cock out of Desmond and used a tissue he had in his pocket to clean them up at least a bit. Then he pulled his trousers up and made sure he had clothes on, and there were no signs of them fucking – he had to cover his sweater with his jacket, 'coz Miles's cock have made there a few white spots.  
\- Come on Desmond, move your ass... the blizzard has ended, we have to go back... - he tried to sound cool as he helped the man beneath him get up and watched the assassin put on and tidy his clothes.  
\- Ouch... - Desmond yelped placing his hand on his own back feeling the pain and strange feeling of other's man sperm inside him.  
\- You had to come inside me you jerk? – he hissed trying to stand still but his legs were about to give up.  
Shaun growled and turned his back to Desmond.  
\- Hop on Miles – he said, and when he saw the man's face he frowned.  
\- We need to get to girls fast... We can always say that I slipped and you saved my skinny, computer ass from falling but damaged yourself – he said knowing exactly how to put words so Desmond will fall for it and get on his back.  
He must've said that Miles was lighter than he expected... or it was him who had a lot of strength? Who knows.  
Shaun was walking in a complete silence that grew between them. Sun touched their cheeks and cold wind made their minds go back to their previous state... The one who broke the silence was Desmond.  
\- I never ever gonna be a bottom in my whole life again... next time I top – he said watching snow under historian's legs.  
\- Oh? So there's going to be another time? – Shaun couldn't help himself but grin devilishly when he said that and saw with the corner of his eyes as Desmond turned red. He was about to say to himself that he had won but then Desmond spoke again.  
\- So... you fell for me? – a chuckle near Shaun's eyes and the words Miles said made Hasting red and silent for the rest of their walk.  
They got back to where the girls were waiting for them. Of course, they made up a story of what happened and went back to the car which took them to the base. They were silent for the whole rode but couldn't help looking at each other from time to time and smiling when they thought that the other one wasn't looking.  
And Shaun couldn't stop thinking of how he will show Desmond who's the top when they get his room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was actually very old... I had it on wattpad and got many positive comments which made me strike for some extras. Sooo there are some extras slowly coming up (two already there, but more on the way so rest assured) :D


	3. Extra: It's not so simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Extra-chapter, written after being encouraged by readers :3

Three days have passed since Desmond and Shaun helped each other get warm on that memorable adventure. And unfortunately for Shaun - nothing has happened since then. Desmond acted like he didn't even remember how he begged to be plowed by the historian. Well, he did understand that the young assassin could've been embarrassed - 'coz after they returned to their hideout, Desmond's pants were soaked in what surely was Shaun's come leaking out of boy's ass. It took them lots of time to make girls go another way and to help Des get to the toilet. And after they did that, the younger boy slammed the door right in front of the glassed guy's nose. That's how the last encounter looked like. Since then Des did his best to run from Shaun's sight the moment they were alone, or he was done with his work in the Animus. That kind of pained him. Of course, he still acted like a total jerk towards him but... it was stronger than him. Besides if he suddenly started to act kinder to the boy, Becky and Lucy would surely found out that something was off. Not that he minded but... he thought that Desmond was kind of a shy guy and didn't want to embarrass him more than needed.  
\- Gosh I am so tired - Desmond's voice sounded behind Shaun after the assassin got out of the Animus.  
\- Oh yes. 'Coz spending whole day while laying on the couch is some really hard work... - Historian couldn't stop his mouth and after seeing a pained look on Des's face he regretted that a lot.  
\- Stupid nerd - boy muffled under his nose as he walked out of the room.  
\- Couch Assassin - Shaun threw at him and bit his tongue really hard to stop himself from doing it.  
\- You are a real jerk, you know that, right Shaun? - Lucy looked at him angrily.  
\- Maybe you should let out some of those emotions building up in ya... 'Coz you're boiling - Becky had that strange smile on her face and winked, but none of the other two knew what she was talking about.  
\- Whatever. Just apologize to him and stop picking a fight every time you see him - Lucy said with a tone that sounded way too serious to take it as a joke.  
Shaun just sighed and stood up. He walked to Desmond's room and knocked. What should he say? "Hi, sorry for fucking you up - both mentally and physically"? Or maybe something like "hey, let's have apologize-sex"? Well... He'd love to have that.  
\- Hey Desmond? Sorry about earlier... I didn't want to offend you... - he knocked again but the only answer he got was a long silence.  
He sighed again and walked back to his computer to work on some entries. Shaun spend lots of time there and when he finally ended his work for the day, he was the only person in the room and it was long after 12pm. He yawned a little and stood up walking to the kitchen to get some tea. He didn't even realize when Desmond walked in and appeared right behind him.  
\- What? Planning on getting even fatter? - Historian tried to play cool after seeing him but a moment later he was pushed into the wall so hard he lost his breath for a moment. Desmond was holding Shaun's sweater in his hands and pinning him to the wall.  
\- Are you out of your mind? - The glassed guy hissed but stopped after seeing Des's eyes... they looked angry but also pained and lost. The boy pushed him even harder to the wall. Their bodies were so close that Shaun could feel his warmth through the clothes. He felt Desmond's breath on his chin and couldn't help but look at those lovely lips parting with angry breathing and such a totally fuckable scar on his mouth.  
\- It's all your fault! Why are you doing this to me?! - Assassin's sounded angry but Shaun was a bit lost in his fantasies and he didn't get what Des was saying.  
\- HM? - He murmured with an absent look.  
That made the boy even angrier.  
\- Listen to me when I'm talking! - Desmond pushed his body against Historian's and put his right knee between the other one's legs.  
\- I am listening but I hear no talking. What's your problem?!  
\- What's my problem? You want to know WHAT IS MY PROBLEM?! Every time I look at you I get a hard-on! Every time Ezio is visiting Leonardo and flirts with him I think about you! Every moment I try to masturbate I need to fucking think about your hand around my cock and in my ass! THAT IS MY PROBLEM! And after destroying me like that you're still making fun of me! What have I done to you that you hate me so much?! - maybe it was Shaun's imagination, but he thought there were tears in Desmond's eyes.  
Historian was moved by all he heard from Desmond. So he didn't hate it... he was just embarrassed and lost. Probably thought that Shaun made fun of him and that he disliked him. So... the boy cared? And what's more important he wanted him... desired. Suddenly Shaun felt his body heating up, especially down in his pants. He gulped loudly and licked his lips looking at the young assassin with dark need in his eyes.  
\- Are you listening to me...? - Desmond asked, still angry but less confident after seeing the look in the older man's eyes. He tried to take a step back, but then he realized that he's being held by Shaun's strong hands on his waist. How the hell such a computer geek was this strong?!  
\- Shaun? – He sounded worried.  
\- Desmond Miles. You've faced so many dangers till now, and yet you still deny facts and run from them – Historian brought the younger guy closer to him and looked lovingly in his eyes.  
\- I know I act like a total ass sometimes... But I was worried that if I'll change my way of talking to you, the girls will suspect something, and then you'll get embarrassed and feel troubled. Besides, you're younger and... and well... I am "just" some glassed, computer geek. I went on and told you about my feelings... I told you I've fallen for you and after I realized that I was kind of worried that you'll cast me aside or get scared and run away. And I did not want that to happen – he sighed.  
When Shaun ended his monologue, the assassin looked kind of brainless – watching him with sheep eyes, and with his face and ears redder than tomatoes.  
\- You... You've fallen for me? I... I thought that you were joking... - his voice was trembling.  
\- Joking?!  
\- Yea... When I asked you about that you went completely silent and after returning you acted like a total jerk... so everything went back to normal and I felt stupid – Desmond's eyes went down when he bowed his head a little to hide his embarrassment.  
Suddenly the young assassin felt Shaun's fingers under his chin, which made him look up in the eyes hidden behind the glasses. There was a wide smile on the historian's mouth... wide, and lustful.  
\- You have no idea Des, how happy I am to hear all of that. Not only you were worried but you get off by thinking about me. It seems that if words can't make you understand how I feel about you then I should show you through your body – his voice was low and there was something dark in it that made Desmond's body tremble and some heat traveled from his stomach to his pants.  
The dark-haired boy wanted to say something but his mouth was sealed by Shaun's lips as soon as he said those words. At first, the kiss was delicate and subtle. As if the glassed guy wasn't sure if he won't be punched or stabbed with a hidden blade. But when Desmond closed his eyes and got closer to him with a little sigh that died in the historian's mouth, the kiss started to turn hotter, more urgent, and more passionate. In a few moments, Des's back was pinned to the wall on the other side of the kitchen, and Shaun's hands were sliding under his t-shirt.

T.B.C.


	4. It's not about "what" but "who"

Desmond felt the air leave his lungs when his back hit the door to his room with a huge force. Shaun may have looked delicate but he surely wasn't. He was rather strong, what he proved over and over again lately.  
A small whimper left his mouth which was currently sealed by Shaun's lips in a passionate and breathless kiss. It started to look more like a fight than a romantic kiss. The young assassin could feel blood on his tongue, but he wasn't sure who's lips were cut.  
Historian's hand searched for the doorknob and after a moment he pushed them both inside, closing the door with his leg, and pushing Desmonds until he sat on the bed.  
The blonde's breath was rough while he looked down on the boy. Damn, there should be a penalty for being this sexy. The assassin's lips were red and swollen from all the kissing, his eyes glossy, and his breath rugged.  
\- If you could see yourself right now babe. You look so delicious - Shaun smiled and licked his own lips lightly. Then he reached toward the boy's chin with his left hand and touched it gently. The youngster's brown eyes concentrated on his own, as if under a spell.  
\- Now... I would love to see how desperate you were because of me those past few days. You mentioned something about having to imagine my fingers while masturbating. I cannot wait to see the look on your face while you did that - his smile was a bit lusty.  
For a moment, Desmond's mind was a bit foggy, but after a while, he processed the man's words and finally understood what he meant.   
\- Wait... you don't mean...  
\- Yes, I do. I want you to show me how you masturbate while thinking of me - Shaun repeated his words, then withdrew from the boy's side and took few steps back, where he seated himself on the chair like some hungry lion watching his prey.  
Miles wasn't sure, but he must've looked amusing with his mouth gaped open like a fish. Did he hear him correctly? He wanted him to start masturbating while being watched? His cheeks got red like tomatoes, and he felt his whole body heating up. Could he even do that? Not that he was a shy guy, but masturbating before his crush was a bit... wait... it was actually very exciting. He licked his lips and saw the nerd smile a bit after seeing that.  
Without any unnecessary words, Desmond sat further on his bed with his back meeting the wall. It's cold wasn't enough to cool him down from all the excitement. His hands were shaking a little when he took off his blouse and reached for the zipper of his jeans. His breath was getting quicker with each second passing, and his body was growing hotter under the watchful eyes behind the glasses.  
Licking his lips slightly, Miles closed his eyes, deciding that it'll make the whole thing easier for him. His right hand started to touch his chest and massage it in slow circles - traveling lower and lower, while his left hand was lying on his thigh. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Shaun looking at his every move. Damn, he might've felt embarrassed, but he also felt excitement making his body hotter. Hot. Yes... that's how it all began... They had to warm themselves in the snow. Just thinking back about their encounter out there on the mission, made his cock twitch and get fully hard. Desmond could bet his arm that Shaun was smirking right now at the sight of this.  
Embarrassment flew away, and waves of heat took over his body. His right hand went from his torso to his boxers. First, he touched himself through the material, but after a moment his hand sneaked underneath. He grabbed the warm shaft with his cold, calloused hand. A delicate moan escaped his mouth and his back has arched a bit. He opened his eyes a bit... and that's when he got lost. Lost in the greenery hidden behind Hastings' glasses.  
Every time Shaun worked on something connected to this whole "assassin vs templars" case, he had this look of concentration on his face... The same look he had right now. He studied every part of Desmond with the utmost care and followed the movement of his hand, a little smirk in the corner of his mouth.  
Once Miles locked eyes with the historian, he couldn't look away. His hand on the other hand moved a lot... First, he touched his cocks' head with his thumb, and after that, the assassin started to pump his shaft up and down. His breath quickened and few moans escaped his parted lips.   
\- Shaun... - he almost begged without breaking the eye contact. His hand moved faster, while his left hand started to massage his thigh in small circles, getting closer and closer to the inner side.  
He couldn't understand how was that even possible, that without being touched, he felt Shaun's hands all over his body. He closed his eyes a bit and tilted his head back.   
\- Shaun - his voice sounded so desperate, that Hastings had troubles with keeping calm and not rushing to the younger one's side.  
\- What do you want Des? - His voice was deep and husky from the excitement building up in him.  
Miles bit his lip for a moment, fighting with embarrassment. He knew he wanted this fucking nerd, but admitting to it would be so shameful.  
\- Won't do anything until you tell me, Des. What. Do. You. Want. - Shaun spoke slowly in a way that made the assassin's cock twitch, and a little yelp escaped the scarred lips.   
\- Shaun... please...  
\- No, no... What do you want Des? Tell me... Tell me clearly.   
\- Damn it, Shaun... Please stop playing with me - Desmond's voice sounded pained.  
Hastings appeared right next to his fuckable assassin in a flash. His hands on the wall on each side of Miles' head, breath rugged, barely stopping himself from touching him.   
\- Never... I would never play with you - his voice sounded more serious than he wanted.  
For a moment Desmond's hand stopped. He locked his eyes with Shaun moved by his words. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, but after what felt like an eternity, and their lips were inches apart, all the embarrassment in Miles flew away.   
\- It's not about "what" I want... but "who" - he whispered looking at Shaun with lust.  
Surprisingly that was all Hastings needed.

T.B.C.!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This extra isn't as old as other chapters... It's quite new actually :D I don't know if there's an improvement but I know that another Extra will be there soon! :D


End file.
